GreenEyed Monster
by Kristen999
Summary: You always want, what you can't have. Team. Sheppard Sort of Slightly Dark.


Title: Green-Eyed Monster

Author: Kristen999

Rating: PG-13

Categories: Drama, Angst

Characters: Sheppard, Team (Sort of)

Summary: You always want, what you can't have. Written for Wraithfodder. Prompt at the end.

Not betaed: Almost didn't post this one since its a little odd for me.

* * *

Everything went red---the flush of my cheeks, the tint of the room and all the thoughts spilling out of my head. 

It began with the scientist, every one of his insults a dagger, each sneer another twist of the knife. The man's very voice sent an impulse to wrap my hands around his fucking throat. But underneath the arrogance and the bristling tongue was a mind capable of pulling out miracles.

Why couldn't I have such a weapon? A tool that could solve any problem, save lives if given the right nudge or nod. A living, breathing machine, better then the Hal9000.

I felt my blood boil, simmering under the skin as bubbles popped to the surface.

Then there was the Runner, who only paid me attention for seconds before dismissing as a non-threat afterwards. The warrior was as barbaric as he was formidable, yet allowed an honored place at the king's court. The brooding Satedan didn't speak much, but his words were always treasures.

Once again a waste of a powerful resource; what I would do for such loyalty. I knew who the alien would die for without question.

It was so unfair.

At first I didn't want to look at her, at all that bronze skin and long flowing hair. She radiated beauty and strength, able to kick any Marine's ass in ten seconds flat. A leader, allowing herself to be subjugated like one of the hundreds of geeks and civvies around here.

Then my eyes wandered to her enlarged stomach, knowing who's seed that belonged to. There wasn't an imaginary boyfriend missing among her people. Such a likely cover story and everyone on the base fell for it, hook-line and sinker.

They all loved _him_. Every heroic accolade told over and over again, every reckless exploit deemed courageous or ingenious

What would the impostor be without his team? Nothing! All the cards would come crumbling down and the magical fairytale would come to an end.

The red shimmered all round, the rage exploding with every step.

Without a sound I carried my tray through the mess hall, allowing the casualness and security of _his_ environment to conceal my thoughts.

Snapping. Isn't that what happened before you're forced to do something drastic?

I dropped my dinner with a clatter and drove my fork right into the Colonel's chest.

"Sheppard!"

"John!"

Panic and chaos.

Warm blood and screams.

Best of all was the surprise in Colonel Sheppard's face. It was nice to expose the legend for the lies.

"Not so perfect now!" I screamed.

Every hand in the mess hall it seemed was on me. Hell, even Dr. McKay took a swipe before tending to the fallen king. I'll never forget the murder in Teyla's eyes, but the only thing I could think of was she'd never express that same type of feeling over me.

The scientists and my fellow Marines pinned me down, funny to see both groups work together so easily. They cursed me while they worried over _him_.

My hands were tied behind my back way too tightly, radios chirped all round and angry expressions blocked my view. There were sounds of a huge scuffle and it took a moment to realize that five people were trying to hold Ronon back.

No one can be protected all the time, I glowered at him. He lunged and three more people joined the fray to keep him at bay.

"Let Ronon at the sonuvabitch," someone whispered.

"I heard he was a section-eight," muttered another.

They all stared with hatred filled eyes and I glared back, chin jutted.

"He's going to be okay," another voice mumbled. "It didn't go in deeply."

There was a huge sigh, so many shoulders sagging in relief while mine knotted even further. No, this couldn't be right.

Major Lorne was in my face tearing my head off, but I didn't hear any of his spiel too lost in confusion. I was roughly pulled to my feet, flanked on both sides by the royal guard and forced to watch _them_. The doctor held a bloodied pressure bandage to the colonel's shoulder and began talking on his radio.

Four sets of eyes bored into mine, three of them standing protectively around the gurney. I only locked onto the hazel ...the ones confused, upset...even sorrowful.

"Why, Sergent Broskins?"

"You don't deserve them."

They wheeled him away with a perplexed expression and I'm shoved in the other direction watching everyone in the mess hall offer him encouraging smiles--like a parade.

I gnashed my teeth together, I should have aimed for his heart...but then I'd need a bomb to be able to take out everyone else too, to kill that.

* * *

My muse went weird with this one, hope that was okay. 

I asked for drabbles. Wraithfodder wanted a team fic, with Shep getting whumped (of course, and you can whump the rest of course). Something dramatically whumpy, and it takes place in Atlantis' messhall :)


End file.
